


his

by st_elsewhere



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Possible Continuation, Unrequited, alpha stevie and alpha llorente, bribe fic? roflmao, omega in disguise!xabi, was gonna write pr0n but imma stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when stevie accidentally finds out that his roommate is not exactly an alpha, well, things are bound to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his

**Author's Note:**

> dude you know [i suck](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1744775) at [updating.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2498591) treat this one as a 'bribe' trooolloollolo.
> 
> please enjoy though.
> 
> p.s.  
> happy early birthday for [Anna_L_S_E](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_L_S_E/pseuds/Anna_L_S_E). you know i can't apologise for muchos busy life trooollololo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

xabi is still sitting on his desk by the time stevie comes back from a lunch date with alex. his fellow alpha roommate is known for his dedication to study his ass off during finals, and stevie _caaan’t_ really complain because that weird hobby is rubbing off of him.

in a good way.

like, stevie passed his last finals with no apparent difficulty, mainly because he had thought he could be xabi’s company—xabi _looked_ lonely, okay—which turned into a serious studying session, complete with xabi giving stevie a tip (or two) on how reviewing his scattered notes and how to extract the main ideas from his text books, even making a list of quiz for stevie to cram nights before the finals. xabi is a really good tutor, and this year stevie wants to prove to xabi that he had _listened_ to him diligently; he’s going to study on his own with the same method like they did on last finals, because he doesn’t want to be an extra burden for his roommate anymore.

time to be a good friend! stevie left for about three hours and yet xabi is still hunching over his marketing and/or business whatever administration shits? come on!

“oi, mate, how’s it going?” he takes off his coat and throws it carelessly on top of his bed before toeing off his sneakers and socks. stevie peers from behind xabi’s shoulders, noting the opened, thick text books and a few highlighters and pens, and he frowns when he sniffs the air.

“you pig,” stevie grins and shoves xabi’s shoulders in delighted surprise, “did you bring an omega here, mister fancypants?”

but xabi makes a pained sound instead.

and his left hand comes up bloody after he wipes his nose.

“shit!” stevie cradles xabi’s head gently on his arm, tilting it up like he’s read on the internet, and he tries to light up the situation by joking, “too much customer satisfaction for today, huh, xabier?”

xabi laughs soundlessly, but the firm hold he has on stevie’s checkered shirt is telling him otherwise.

“i got ya, mate. let me fetch a towel for that,” stevie guides xabi’s limp hand so xabi can pinch the bridge of his nose. “keep your head up!” he runs to take a clean hand towel from their shared bathroom. “do we have ice packs?” he presses the towel to xabi’s hand as he tries to remember anything resembling to ice packs on their shared mini refrigerator.

they don’t have ice packs.

“i’m gonna get some from sami’s room, hang on!”

thankfully, sami is in his room and he has lots of ice packs, because he likes to drink iced coffee during finals week. sami doesn’t ask why would stevie need an ice pack and resumes his study, the heavy metal screaming is turned up even louder it spills out from his ipod’s earbuds. stevie doesn’t have the time to explain that i think xabi might be an omega?? anyway.

speaking of.

stevie finds xabi in the bathroom, washing his bloody hand and chin. he looks exhausted as stevie puts the ice pack on the sink; he’s got dark rings underneath his eyes and he looks paler than usual. xabi smiles/grimaces when stevie catches his eyes via the mirror.

“hi.” xabi mumbles, somehow shyly. “time for shareholder company’s clearing statement, huh, stevie?”

stevie chuckles, crossing his arms and admiring his roommate’s wit.

“you need anything, mate?” stevie gulps rather loudly when he takes in xabi’s powerful cinnamon-y, _omega_ , coppery scent masked with his, _apparently_ , probably prescribed and expensive, earthy-like alpha cologne because they’ve been living in the same space for more than a year—like, how could stevie not know at all?! this is ridiculous. he swears he’s not that ignorant! he can count with one hand for all the time xabi agreed to get laid with alex’s pretty, beta girlfriends and how xabi is usually absent from his classes for a week straight every 100 days or so—

oh.

_oh._

 

✖

 

they keep it a secret. xabi is listed as an alpha in their university’s system, and prior to a written statement both from xabi’s family and the university’s dean, stating that they both agree that the university will not take any responsibility for xabi’s well-being, xabi has to stay in the alpha’s dorm until the end of his study. he can’t just move to the omega’s dorm, because it will cause too much stir in the media. there are a lot of other cases of omegas disguising as alphas so they can go to university, but they’re never exposed. the university of liverpool, as reputable as it is, surely doesn’t want to go on a hassle of lawsuit from omega rights organizations whatsoever. xabi’s family doesn’t, either.

“i will move to a one man room, stevie,” xabi tells him a couple of days later as they’re heading out to have lunch together. “will you help me with my things?”

“of course, mate, no problem.” stevie clears his throat, trying his best not to stare too long at xabi’s neck.

“thanks, it’s for the best.” xabi’s smile is still tight-lipped, because both of them are aware that ever since stevie found out about xabi’s true biology, something’s changed between them.

stevie quickens his step so he can open the tingling restaurant door for xabi, a subconscious act he always does for his girlfriends just like how he’s been paying for their takeout dinners without any argument from his soon-to-be ex-roommate.

if xabi notices the usual display of alpha courtesy from stevie _ever since_ he’s outed as an omega, he never says a word.

in fact, xabi looks _amused_ as stevie orders for him.

“you will have chicken caesar salad and a cup of vanilla latte and a slice of rainbow cake, right, xabi?”

“yes, please, stevie. thank you.”

“alright, that, ma’am. and i will have shepherd’s pie with extra cheese, a glass of orange juice, and um, two scoops of your homemade ice cream?”

the beta waitress jots down their order and when she’s off with a brilliant smile for xabi—he always attracts the older crowd—an awkward silence ensues.

stevie slumps on the booth, spreading his knees and fumbling with his thumbs. xabi doesn’t stop dousing himself with the prescribed alpha cologne everyday, it’s so potent and it smells 95% authentic even stevie, the real alpha, thank you very much, was fooled for more than a year. nowadays stevie understands if xabi seems to be so amused by him, because he’s the one acting differently around the omega. he can’t help it, okay! suddenly, xabi looks so appealing with his floppy, red-brown hair and his scrunchy nose and his thin lips and his hairy chest and his trim hips that will look so beautiful swelling with pups and don’t forget his dainty ankles and the way he carries himself calmly all the time and his low alcohol tolerance and his patience when stevie had flu or when stevie lost his key for the millionth time.

oh my god.

“are you okay, stevie?” xabi nudges his knees to stevie’s, and stevie shakes his head helplessly.

“‘m fine, xabs,” he lies, “sooooo... when are you moving out?”

“i’m thinking this sunday.” xabi folds his arms on the table and smiles. “i hope you’re free by then.”

“i know i am,” stevie smiles back and blurts out, “may i ask you something?”

“go ahead.” xabi nods.

“are you, like, are you mated? like, do you have someone waiting for you back home?” stevie mumbles the question as he plays with the salt and pepper, knocking them against each other.

“no. no, i’m not mated, stevie.” xabi sounds relaxed by the silly question.

“thenhowhaveyabeenspending, um, your—your heat?” stevie peeks at the basque omega when he chuckles joyously.

“oh, i take heat suppressants,” xabi pauses. “but—but when the mood strikes i go to the omega facility near the albert dock.” he nudges stevie’s knees again. “do you know a freshman from communication studies named fernando llorente? he’s a volunteer there.”

stevie frowns. he’s heard of the omega facility, which is a place for unmated omegas to spend their heats with a help from volunteering, unmated alphas. it’s a legal act from the government to protect the omegas from being molested or something even worse while in heats. stevie remembers jamie had said he wanted to try to volunteer there (hello, volunteering to take care of omegas in heat, anyone?) but his application has been rejected thrice.

but who is this [‘fernando llorente’](https://38.media.tumblr.com/138bd89f75207dc7768772651b93e2a6/tumblr_nftcloguIo1qjexqoo1_400.gif) guy?

“is it safe?” stevie knows it’s _perfectly_ safe for omegas to spend their heats in the facility, he’s watched the promotional video in his secondary school’s health class before, but still.

“fernando is a great alpha, stevie,” xabi has two matching red blotches on his cheeks, “he was my alpha on my last two heat cycles.”

 _“what?”_ stevie spats smartly. “i mean—wow, that’s a relief, xabi. i’m happy for you. when is your next heat though?”

“right at the end of the month,” xabi scrunches his nose, clearly confused with stevie’s stupidity.

“and you’re going to spend it with fernando?”

“i’m not sure yet...”

“o-okay. just. like, don’t get knocked up.” stevie coughs but fortunately xabi is giggling at his wry joke. “i mean we’re only twenty and he’s like, what, eighteen? but if you want to build a family then, yeah. bet your pups will be cute as hell.”

xabi’s abrupt laugh is loud and stevie watches his adam’s apple bobbing and wonders if it also tastes like cinnamon.

 

✖

 

nearing the end of the month, stevie grows restless.

it’s like he _doesn’t even have_ to try, because he swears he sees xabi everywhere he goes nowadays. even alex notices his distracted soul. stevie can’t _tell_ his beta not-really girlfriend that he thinks he wants to help do you remember xabi, lex? yeah he’s not an alpha, by the way, he’s a lovely omega, and he’s going into heat sooner or later but he’s got a fernando llorente to help him out. that’s why my soul is ‘distracted’.

“stevie? hi!” xabi wears a goddamned slim fitted trench coat today, and stevie’s jeans have holes in the back pockets. xabi seems to be... glowing? how can he glow at such gloomy day in the middle of a busy burger king? and _who_ is that holding xabi’s vintage postman bag with a smug smi—

“this is fernando.”

oh.

“hey there captain fantastic, fernando llorente.” the taller alpha gives a strong hand shake. “i’ve heard a lot about you.”

“only good stuffs, i presume,” stevie smiles automatically, “steven gerrard, but please call me stevie.”

“alright, stevie. you’re here for lunch?” fernando is a friendly guy, apparently. stevie shakes his head as an answer. “why don’t you come join us? tell me ‘good stuffs’ about your friend xabi here.”

stevie doesn’t want to, but he says, “xabi is coldplay’s biggest fanboy.”

fernando raises an eyebrow at that, and xabi scrunches his nose cutely as he pushes the two alphas to queue.

“no, _mi rey_ , before you say anything, no i’m not coldplay’s biggest fanboy because chris martin is a very hot alpha.” he grumbles and punches stevie’s arm with a playfulness that _waaasn’t_ really in him before.

ah. it’s hopeless already. _mi_ _rey_. that was a special nickname, right? xabi doesn’t call stevie anything but his birth name...

stevie is aware that alphas can take their chances on courting an unclaimed omega, but omegas favor familiarity from their alphas. for example, one that has been helping with their heats, plural, just like fernando did twice for xabi’s, and stevie might be the typical star jock of the university’s football team, but he’s not a clueless airbag. he can see it for himself that xabi is _glowing_ , remember?

“what else, stevie?” fernando wakes him up from his daymare with an almost eager smile. “aside from the fact that xabi has more class than my dad!” oh yeah, he’s like, eighteen.

“eh.” stevie glances at his friend who leans against his _mi rey_ ’s (ugh, stevie is so googling it later) sturdy chest and he knows that he’s losing. “xabi tends to skip off meals, fernando, you better be a naggy boyfriend for that.”

“oooh,” fernando tuts, wrapping one arm around xabi’s waist as he nuzzles the back of xabi’s neck. “now that’s not good, babe.”

stevie swallows down bitter saliva.

“i’m eating now, aren’t i?” xabi pouts at stevie, wisely freeing himself from fernando’s unnecessary public display of affection. people recognize their scents as alphas, and they’re still in the campus region where mutual friends are scattered everywhere. xabi can’t take a risk getting caught making goo-goo eyes at his [freshman (tsk tsk) boyfriend.](https://38.media.tumblr.com/6713861f0d75db0643dc313baa859df6/tumblr_nezb4rN2v01qjexqoo2_r1_400.gif)

they order and get a table outside. the weather is cold, so they don’t waste time to devour their lunch. stevie tries his best to keep his longing on check, because fernando is a good kid and he doesn’t want any drama at all. xabi is obviously smitten and stevie is a certified unlucky fool. also, before he forgets, it’s not fair for alex, even though they’re not an item yet.

or, _hey_. stevie can just break it off with alex, right, just so he can continue feeling miserable because xabi is happy with another alpha.

“stevie?”

“yeah?”

stevie looks up, and xabi and fernando are standing up, smiling down at him.

“we’ll get going now. see you soon.” xabi says, tilting his head cutely.

“it’s really great meeting you. we should hang out some other time.” fernando reaches out, offering his knuckles for stevie to bump. his blueblueblue eyes are twinkling when stevie does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
